There are a number of commercially available products to produce reports from stored data. For instance, Business Objects Americas of San Jose, Calif., sells a number of widely used report generation products, including Crystal Reports™, Business Objects OLAP Intelligence™, and Business Objects Enterprise™. As used herein, the term report refers to information automatically retrieved (i.e., in response to computer executable instructions) from a data source (e.g., a database, a data warehouse, and the like), where the information is structured in accordance with a report schema that specifies the form in which the information should be presented. A non-report is an electronic document that is constructed without the automatic retrieval (i.e., in response to computer executable instructions) of information from a data source. Examples of non-report electronic documents include typical business application documents, such as a word processor document, a spreadsheet document, a presentation document, and the like.
A report document is generally created by a specialized tool including executable instructions to access and format data. A report document where the content does not include external data, either saved within the report or accessed live, is a template document for a report rather than a report document. Unlike, other non-report documents that may optionally import external data within a document, a report document by design is primarily a medium for accessing, formatting, and presenting external data.
A report design tool contains executable instructions specifically designed to facilitate working with external data sources. In addition to instructions regarding external data source connection drivers, these instructions may include advanced filtering of data, instructions for combining data from different external data sources, instructions for updating join structures and relationships in report data, and instructions including logic to support a more complex internal data model (that may include additional constraints, relationships, and metadata).
In contrast to a spreadsheet type application, a report generation tool generally is not limited to a table structure but can support a range of structures. A report design tool is designed primarily to support imported external data, whereas a spreadsheet application equally facilitates manually entered data and imported data. In both cases, a spreadsheet application applies a spatial logic that is based on the table cell layout within the spreadsheet in order to interpret data and perform calculations on the data. In contrast, a report design tool is not limited to logic that is based on the display of the data, but rather can interpret the data and perform calculations based on the original (or a redefined) data structure and meaning of the imported data. Spreadsheet applications work within a looping calculation model, whereas report generation tools may support a range of calculation models. Although there may be an overlap in the function of a spreadsheet document and a report document, the applications used to generate these documents contain instructions with different assumptions concerning the existence of an external data source and different logical approaches to interpreting and manipulating imported data.
The commonly owned parent patent application entitled “Apparatus and Method for Inserting Portions of Reports into Electronic Documents”, U.S. Ser. No. 11/137,710, filed May 24, 2005, discloses techniques for adding metadata to a portion of a report and then exporting the portion of the report and the associated metadata to a non-report electronic document. The contents of the foregoing application are incorporated herein by reference. It would be highly desirable to extend the functionality of the technology described in the foregoing application to include entire reports. In particular, it would be highly desirable to export entire reports into non-report electronic documents, while still allowing refresh and related operations on the exported report.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the apparatus and method described herein.